


Dilemmas of a Shadow

by IG_KorrasamiShipper



Series: Asami's Double Life [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asami has a double life, Assassin AU, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Korra fucks Asami hard, Korra's a cop, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IG_KorrasamiShipper/pseuds/IG_KorrasamiShipper
Summary: Sequel to "Shadow Within the Spotlight"Things get spicy when Asami's in danger of getting caught by her fiancé! What will she do when an unexpected robbery messes with her plans?
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Asami's Double Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881313
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	Dilemmas of a Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I've been convinced to write a sequel 😤 also, lmao I'm a sucker for Asami having a double life too sooo 😂 😂 😂 win win for everybody~

“Kyaaa!”

A scream shouts as shots are being fired. The crowd of people quickly panic and more shots are heard as people begin to run around in disarray. However within this panic, there was one person annoyed with the whole situation. You can say they were a shadow in the crowd but things took unexpected turns so they had no choice but to be in the spotlight. Grabbing her left bicep, Asami hides behind a wall as she curses while bleeding out.

“Shit.”

She uncups her wound and her hand is bloody as the gash in her arm spills out.

“I fucked up.”

With a groan, she bangs her head against the wall.

“The cops are gonna be here soon and Wong’s still alive… shit, I have to get rid of him before he leaves on his cruise.”

With a sigh, Asami quickly rips off a part of her shirt and ties off the bloody gash. She tests her arm’s strength by curling her fingers repeatedly before looking into the crowd, “I should fix this first…”

Since she’s at a good vantage point and has time to assess her situation.

“Yo can’t be serious? Are they really shooting in public and in broad daylight no less… they really are fools.”

She subconsciously rubs her ribcage where Korra left a bruise earlier this morning.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have sparred with Korra this morning…”

*About Six Hours Ago*

It was seven o’ clock when Asami let out a heavy grunt as she slams onto the sparring mat backside down. Korra quickly climbs on top of her and pins her down. Feeling a new bruise forming, Asami fruitlessly tries fighting back before she huffs in defeat. Unable to gather any strength, she quickly taps out and Korra lets her go. Her fiancé immediately gets up and catches her breath.

“Ow ow ow, geez Kor…” Asami sits up and rubs her side, “That's gonna leave a mark.”

Korra wipes her sweat before mustering out, “Sorry…” she offers a hand and pulls her up, “I got too engrossed.”

“You don’t say…” after Asami is on her feet, she dusts off her bum. She sighs before lifting up her tank top to see a dark bruise on her rib cage. “Well… at least it’s not near my face this time. Opal went crazy the last time you bruised my jaw.”

“Whoops…” she lets out a guilty chuckle, “it’s hard holding back when we’re in the grove…”

Shaking her head slightly, Asami kisses her Korra’s check. “It’s fine, I don’t mind. I find that side of you hot anyways.” She flaps her tank top for some fresh air before saying, “I’m gonna go shower first.”

“Okay,” Korra cups her cheek, feeling the heat from her fiancé’s kiss as she walks away all hot and sweaty. “That woman is gonna be the death of me…”

By the time Asami was walking out of the shower room, she was fluffing her hair out with a baby blue towel. Dressed in a white baggy tee, that belonged to Korra, and dark grey sweatpants, she raises a brow when she sees Korra in the kitchen. She drapes the towel onto her neck before comfortably resting her hand on her hip.

“You gonna shower now?”

“Yeah, in a sec. I just wanted to—”

Turning around, Korra drops her banana on the counter and her mouth drops, making Asami snort in the process. Since Asami just showered, her hair was still damp meaning her hair was making her fresh tee soaking wet. And she was wearing a white tee shirt… the wet parts were already transparent but what took the cake was the tease of her beloved’s lovely rosy nipples that were showing through that devilish tee. Korra clears her throat before picking up her banana. 

_Pure thoughts Korra… pure thoughts… you have to get to work asap._ “I-I was just gonna eat this for breakfast before I shower real quick. There’s a team briefing at eight that the whole department has to attend.”

Asami hums before leaning against the kitchen island, “Then you should eat it in one bite.”

Korra was mid bite before she twitches from the statement and chews off more than she was planning to. “Urk—Ashaami…” _She's doing this on purpose._ Awkwardly holding the banana in one hand, she taps her chest in an attempt to not choke.

“Aww… baby…” Asami snickers as she walks closer, “you took more than you can take.”

Before Korra could drop the banana again, Asami grabs it out of her hand as she begins to choke. She coughs a few times before painfully swallowing what she took a bite of. “A…Asami!” She rubs her chest in pain, “You made me choke!”

Asami playfully coos, “Aww… I’m sorry,” she rubs Korra’s back before giving her a wink, “but don’t worry, I know the heimlich maneuver and CPR.”

Pouting, Korra shrugs Asami’s off. “Only you would make dirty banana jokes while I’m eating. I don’t want that anymore, just toss it!”

“Aww,” she chuckles before giving Korra a peck on the lips.

“Don’t say that, here I’ll help you.” Enough said, Asami did what she does best. 

Teasing Korra.

Keeping eye contact, she pulls the skin down before wrapping her lips around the tip of the banana and slips her tongue out beneath it. She opens her mouth wide and practically sucks the fruit on the way down before taking a small elegant bite.

“Mmh…” she lets out a loud and pleased moan before chewing softly, “it’s really sweet.”

She takes another slow and teasing bite.

“Tastes just like you.”

Korra coughs and chokes on her saliva a bit because damn, if she was being honest, that made her drool a little. Her cheeks were red when she finally pivots around, “S-Stop it! I'm gonna shower!”

As her fiancé made her escape, Asami was left laughing in the kitchen. She enjoyed the way her fiancé’s ass flexed before taking a normal bite of banana, “Oh… you’re too easy Kor.”

…

Korra was bored out of her mind. It has been an hour in since this team meeting started at eight o’ clock. She was currently slouched on the desk, using her arm to prop herself up. At the same time, she was also balancing a pen on her upper lip before huffing and letting it drop. She then grabs the pen and starts twirling it in her hand.

“...” _This is so boring…_

“...new regulations will be made. The departments with the most amount of unfinished reports and unfinished cases will receive a budget cut and…”

Right when her head bobbed forward, Mako slides over a piece of paper. Korra quickly eyes it before covertly sliding it over her elbow and reads it.

_You said you knew some friends…?_

Korra almost snorted. _Don’t tell me…_ She quickly writes a response before sliding it back and waits a second before he slides it back.

**_Friends? Which kind?_ **

_You know… your lady friends…_

She almost laughs and covers her mouth before writing a response. She slides it over again and waits for Mako to slide it back.

**_I thought you could find your own dates._ **

_I can! It’s just… I don’t have time._

With an amused smile, she scribbled back a response.

**_Okay, I’ll hit my girl up. Just let me know the date and time._ **

Mako was about to write something but quickly crumpled up the paper. He clenches the paper before standing up to salute. Korra blinks before quickly bolting upright and follows in his lead.

“At ease. Return to your posts.”

“Yes sir!”

“Yes sir!”

The officers begin trickling out of the briefing room and once out the door, Korra quickly swats Mako’s arm. He grumbles before responding, “What?”

She had a smug grin, “I knew you’d hit me up.”

“Oh shut it!"

Laughing, she runs ahead of him before turning around and walking backwards. “You’re the only one in our friend group that’s single. Even Kuvira is dating Bataar Jr., what happened to you?!”

He raises a brow, “Well… we broke up and then you stole my ex. Anyways, what else do you expect? I’m busy, I have too many cases to deal with so I don’t have time for fun.”

Korra snorts, “And we work different jobs? You act like you’re the only busy one,” she quickly brings up her left hand to flash her engagement ring, “Same work yet different lives since I’m getting married soon while you’ll be getting laid with a stranger.” She sounded smug at the last part.

He scoffs while rolling his eyes, “You mean next year.”

She swats his shoulders again, “Yeah yeah, details schmetails. Oh! Speaking of which, I heard Bolin is gonna pop Opal the question soon?”

Mako points at the vending machine and they detour there instead of heading back to their desks. “Yeah, I think he said he was gonna propose next week. Something about waiting for the right time though.”

Korra sniffles while rubbing her nose, “My little brother is finally a grown man, to think he’s going to get married…”

He gives her a funny look, “Hey, he’s my lil’ bro.” Inserting a yuan coin, he clicks one of the buttons for canned coffee.

“Well he’s basically my little brother too! You know how well he clicked with Asami when they shot a commercial together. Then, it just so happens that he’s your brother too and the rest is history! We’re basically a family.”

“I guess,” he hands Korra the first canned coffee before inserting another coin, “I’ll finally have some peace and quiet when he moves out. Thanks for introducing that condo complex to them by the way. It was perfect.”

“You should thank Asami, she’s the one who had the connections. Apparently it’s still pretty hard to get accepted by them even if you’re a famous mover star. Something about prior recommendations.”

“Hmm…” he opens his fresh can making a “psst” noise and takes a sip, “how’d Asami get the connections then?”

Korra shrugs, “She knows people. I mean, she is a world renown model so she’s been to a lot of places. She probably has connections everywhere.”

“I guess,” Mako takes another sip and ignores the irrelevant details, “Anyways… you mind lending me a hand with a stake out if you’re not busy? There’s a source I’d like to confirm and I could use a female partner. There’s rumors that this suspect loves browsing through lingerie stores.”

She drinks some of her coffee while thinking, “Mmmm… yeah, that should be fine. I don’t have an active case to follow.”

“Cool, I’ll let you know when I’m ready.”

“Sounds good.”

…

“Hmm…” 

It is currently eleven o’ clock when Asami runs her fingers along a window glass case as her heels click on the marble tiles. With a purse under her arm, she glances at the entire jewelry selection before coming to a stop at the very end. Wrapping her arms around her body she taps her elbow in deep thought. 

_Hah… when is the broker going to get here… I’ve been staring at these accessories for longer than I usually do. These saleswomen won’t stop staring at me either._

Her eyes trail over to the next glass display for the _third_ time as she keeps up a poker face. She begins another slow walk while blatantly ignoring the whispers from the store’s clerks.

 _“Oh my gosh I’m so glad I came to work today! I can’t believe_ **_the_ ** _Asami Sato is here!!”_

_“I know I know! She’s so pretty! I’m such a fan!!”_

_“Gosh her style is so stunning! She’s such a babe!”_

_“I can’t believe she looks so gorgeous!”_

One of the senior clerks clears her throat, “Excuse me Miss Sato, it seems like nothing is to your liking. Is there anything I can help you with today? Perhaps may I interest you with our seasonal catalog?”

Asami keeps an indifferent expression as she looks over and gives her a smile, “Yes, that would be lovely thank you.” _At this rate, I’m going to have to buy the whole store for taking up their time._

Playing with her engagement ring in boredom, she is leaning against the counter as she _slowly_ flips through their catalogue. She peeks at her wrist watch and notes that the boker was twenty minutes late. _The nerve… I don’t wait for anyone or even_ **_anything…_ ** _well… except for Korra._

Sighing in impatience, she pushes back her hair making some of the employees squeal.

_“Oh my gosh!”_

_“How can someone look so gorgeous pushing their hair back?!”_

_“I am so smitten!”_

_“Should I ask for her number? I-I’m gonna ask for her nu—”_

She taps the counter firmly before sweeping her hair back, “I’ll take three of everything.”

The employees mouths drop.

“Yes Miss Sato,” the head clerk bows, “Right this way.”

Asami follows the head clerk and after she punches some buttons into the register, she opens her purse. With a soft hum, the high class model mindlessly swipes her platinum card. “No need to wrap everything individually, just send them straight to my house.”

“Understood.”

She nods before turning around and struts out.

“We humbly thank you for your patronage Miss Sato.”

All the employees quickly line up and bow, “Thank you for your patronage.”

High heeling out of the jewelry store, Asami puts on her designer glasses. She quickly takes a glance at her surroundings before dodging a majority of the crowd. In no time she turns the corner and sees a man with a turtle duck pin. A brow goes up and has an unamused smile. They continue to walk towards one another and once they are side by side, the man discreetly passes a piece of paper into Asami’s hand.

Their exchange was brief and Asami glances at the paper before heading towards the women’s bathroom. In it, specifically in the third stall right in the air vent, she found a duffel bag with a spare change of clothes and a document explaining the situation about her next target’s plans. She quickly skims through it before ripping it up and flushing it down the drains. 

Of course, Asami had already known about her target, Wong, for quite some time.

She’s been eyeing his profile for quite some time now. It all started back about four months ago when Korra fell asleep in her office. She happened to take a peek at her fiancé’s work and saw the connections that she had connected two and two together. So yes, in short, Asami did find some of her targets off Korra’s watchlists but hey, no harm no foul. She always made sure to leave her fiancé vague yet brilliant evidence so that she could close the case cleanly. 

“...” 

A brow twitches.

_And the broker couldn't have found me twenty minutes ago…? Now I have less than two hours… probably an hour to find my target and plan a murder. Great. Should I just kidnap him and take him to the bay…?_

With a sigh, she finishes changing into her given attire. Although she did most of her work alone, when she found common interests with other assassin groups, she’d cooperate with them occasionally. This just happened to be one of those cases and Asami was starting to regret doing so.

“Let’s hope nothing else goes wrong.”

…

At around half past noon, Korra has a perfect smile as she angrily leans up and whispers into Mako’s ear, “Why do we have to pretend to be a couple again?”

Mako lets out a pretend laugh, “Because our target went inside the lingerie store and it’s not as if I can just waltz in alone.”

“I told you I could've gone myself,” she gives the clerk an awkward grin as she tugs at Mako’s arm leading them to the corner. 

“Hey, excuse me for having some doubt in you. I’m not the one who tackled their suspect in their last case, I can’t have you tossing him over your shoulder!”

“Oh sweetie!” Korra playfully slaps Mako’s arm harder than needed, “I told you these are not my style!”

Mako sees the store clerk that was getting closer to them from the corner of his eye. He sees why Korra acted that way but was mildly irritated that Korra slapped his arm harder than needed, “Okay okay _honey_. Let’s go check out the ones over there then, I'm sure one of those is your style!”

Forcing a weird laugh, they walked to the over corner. “What do you think of this love?” She picks up a random pair of panties and holds it on each end. 

Mako hums before rubbing his chin, “That's a little…”

Korra leans in close, “The target is moving into the dressing room.”

Letting out a soft groan, Mako forces an awkward smile. “W-Why don’t you try that on sweetie! I think it’s nice?!”

“Sounds good!” Korra giggles before dragging Mako over to the stall next to the target. But while they make their way there, she grumbles “Why are things going down here of all places?”

Mako whispers back, “Beats me.”

With a sigh, Korra enters the fitting room with a random pair of lingerie. When she looks down at her hand, she immediately regrets grabbing the first pair she touched and cringes. “Great.”

Yet again, with another sigh, she starts undressing while grumbling. “Gotta play the part…”

Once she was basically down to her birth suit, she looks at her reflection before looking at the lingerie’s reflection.

“...”

She reluctantly starts trying it on.

“Pink leopard print is so not my color.”

…

Readjusting her sun hat, after spending a sufficient time for reconnaissance and seeking, Asami finally found her target. With that said, she just hit the prime time for lunch. It was twelve and she was currently drinking a cup of coffee located on the opposite end of her target, Wong, the human trafficking scum bag. Pretending to fix her makeup, she applies some lipstick while investigating who were in cahoots with him using her portable mirror. She tilts the mirror to the side before circling it around.

“Three… five, no seven people? Hmm…”

She closes her portable mirror before putting away her lipstick and takes another sip of her coffee. Pulling out her phone, she punches in some words onto her internet browsers to look up the departure time of luxury cruises. 

“Closest departure next is at one thirty…”

She taps the table.

“That’s about a thirty minute drive leaving me about an hour from now which is barely enough time to kill— I mean… enough time for him to get into an _‘accident’_ and disappear from the face of the earth.”

She finishes the rest of her coffee before standing up.

“Okay, he’s planning on kidnapping some people… I just got to figure who so I can stop it.”

She quickly walked over to a discreet location and changed outfits again. Once changed, she walks back into the crowd and mingles with random citizens. As she passes by some of Wong’s henchmen, she eyes their bodies carefully.

_Looks like they’re armed. Some with blunt weapons and some with guns. Let’s hope they aren't crazy enough to shoot in public._

She walks around the entire plaza to confirm whether the others were also carrying weapons or not.

_This should be easy as long as they aren’t trigger happy._

With her target in sight, she nonchalantly walks past him and bugs him with a tracker. 

_Now then… time to tamper with the mall’s mechanics._

Her eyes skim the mall’s interior before looking up towards the ceiling. She hums in acknowledgment before making her way towards the building’s structure. 

_What better way of dying than by an ‘accident’ right?_

…

“Shit—”

Korra's eyes open as she trips before hopping in place trying not to fall. She ended up staggering towards the back and rammed against the wall. 

“Ow—”

The loud thud that made Mako raise his brow from outside. He looks arounds and sees the staff’s judging eyes before clearing his throat.

“Honey… you okay?”

Korra groans while rubbing the back of her head.

“Stupid lingerie… it’s too small…”

The employee was giving Mako an even more judgemental look. He gives her an awkward grin before clearing his voice again and knocks on the wall. “Honey?”

She aggressively blows a strand of hair out of her face before responding, “I’m okay sweetie! Looks like I just got the wrong size. Do you mind grabbing me a size up?”

His brow twitches, “S-Sure…” he glances at his suspect’s booth, “I’ll be back then okay? _Wait_ for me here and try to _not_ to disturb other guests.” _You better eavesdrop on him._

Clearing her throat, she whips out the sweetest voice she can. “Thanks sweetie~” dryly laughing to herself, Korra chucks the lingerie aside before putting her normal clothes on. As she puts her jacket on, she starts mumbling to herself quietly. “Okay… enough fooling around,” she shuffles over to the wall where the suspect was behind. With a blank face, she puts her cheek against the wall.

_“...haha…… yes…preparations… ready…… just give me…”_

Raising her brow, she blinks trying to focus in on his muffled voice.

_“...heist...at...agons and Phoenix B…about an hour...okay...understo—”_

“Sweetie, I’m back.” Mako calls out feeling like an idiot.

_“...gotta go.”_

Korra quickly turns and walks towards the curtains. She pulls it aggressively to the side and surprises Mako who was holding a pair of _interesting_ lingerie.

“Honey, I’ve changed my mind. Let’s go eat some ice cream!”

He seemed a bit confused, “W-What?”

She quickly latches onto his arm, “Ice cream! I want ice cream!” She was definitely barfing on the inside, “Please honey...!” She leans up to his ear and whispers, “Got the details, we gotta go. Like now.”

Mako quickly took the hint, “Okay okay then sweetie, let’s go! Why don’t we get lunch first? What do you want to eat today my love?”

“Hmm… I don’t know, maybe pasta!”

As they walked out, arms link with cheerful laughters, one of the employees couldn’t help but mutter, “Stupid couples… stupid ice cream… stupid pasta…”

Once they were a good distance away, they quickly let each other go and Mako whispers “What did you get?”

They were walking towards the mall’s map, “They’re gonna perform a heist at…” her eyes skim the board, “the Luxury Dragons Treasury and Phoenix Bank.”

She looks at her watch, “About an hour from now so around two.”

“Hmm… we should call for backup then. I’ll go inform the mall’s security.”

“Got it, I’ll go inform the shops.”

…

“Now all I have to do is get them to this position…”

Humming to herself, Asami mentally marks some key points in her head. She looks at the time, just about one o’ clock, before beginning her _“great chandelier drop”_ accident that’s about to happen. The remote control she rigged on her phone to drop the chandelier was as set. Now all she had to do was interject their current attempt of kidnapping and stop those two poor kids from being sold off to who knows where. The time wasn’t quite right yet though. The best time to carry out her operation was after they nab the kids and save them. However as she waits, behind her sunglasses she frowns from seeing the poor two kids getting manipulated by these adults.

It was hard to see.

They didn’t know better. It wasn’t their fault but, where were their parents… Asami didn’t know whether she should be upset at their parent’s negligence or at these monsters. Her fist clenches at the thought of anything bad happening to them. She remembered why she was an assassin. Sure, it ran in the family business but at the same time, her dad never forced her. He trained her to grow up as one but ultimately let Asami decide her future and she chose this life. There was a limit to how much law enforcement can help so she was honored to help them in the shadows even if it was behind the law.

“...”

Waiting patiently, she observes them from afar while impatiently tapping her fingers. The kids were finally noticing something wrong and were trying to get away but no one notices that. How? It was as obvious as an ambulance getting through traffic yet, no one was acknowledging it. Maybe they just chose to ignore it? Either way, her blood was beginning to boil but she was trying to remain neutral so that her emotions didn’t get in the way. She closes her eyes in deep thought.

_If it was Korra, she’d…_

“Let me go!” The little girl screams.

Asami immediately looks over to see one of Wong’s henchmen grabbing the little girl’s arm. She was flailing, trying to break free before they covered her mouth and picked her up. Her big brother was crying and scrambling as he fruitlessly punched the man that was harming his little sister.

“Okay that does it.”

In no time, she found herself punching Wong’s henchman before throwing him over her shoulder.

“I think that’s enough.”

She steadies the little girl and softly pushes her to her brother.

“What the fuck?”

“The hell do you think you’re doing bitch!”

Asami ignores them and turns to the kids, “Go on, take your little sister and go back to your mommy and daddy.”

They were still frantic but the big brother managed to respond after Asami gave him a warm smile. “T-Thank you miss!” He quickly pulls his little sister to safety.

“Hey! I said the hell do you think you’re doing!”

He went to grab Asami's arm and before he did, she grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm. He screams in pain before Asami gives him a condescending look, “Men who put their hands on kids and try to touch women without their consent aren’t popular you know.”

“You bitch!”

He grunts before Asami releases him by pushing him forward. This alerted his buddies and they began circling around her. But, their attitudes immediately change when they notice Asami’s figure and mocked her.

“You know you have a pretty damn fine body. Let's forget the kids and have fun with her.”

Another man laughs, “Sure, I doubt the boss would mind.”

“Why don’t you come with us? We’ll have some fun just you and us.”

Asami rolls her eyes, “I think I’ll pass.”

“Aw come on don’t say that, are you scared because of what before? Sorry, we didn’t mean it.”

 _Oh please._ “Ah, did I also forget to mention women don’t like men who can’t take a hint either?”

“Why you— forget it, let's just jump her.”

Letting out a huff, Asami counted heads. _Three of seven. Not bad… I guess I'll just have to immobilize them first but before that…_

She eyes her surroundings and notes the innocent, bystanders. “Wait. On second thought… let's have some fun. I know a good place, you interested?”

They gave her a lecherous chuckle, “Lady’s first.”

…

 **“Everybody on the ground!”** A man with a ski mask shouts while shooting his rifle upwards towards the ceiling.

Luckily moments before this, Korra had managed to sneak in but was too late on informing the bank people about the heist. So, currently she was on the phone, busy ducking behind a counter as she winces to herself. “Beifong is so gonna kill me…” she’s busy assessing the situation before she hears her partner speak on the phone.

_“Korra! What the hell, I thought they were supposed to start the heist in an hour! I saw them heading towards the bank so I followed them before informing security.”_

She angrily whispers, “I don’t know! That’s what your suspect said! Don’t blame me!” _Maybe they meant the operation time...? Whoops…_

Gunshots are heard on his side of the phone, _“Shit! How many suspects do you have? I have about four.”_

“Let me see…” she peaks over the counter before quickly ducking down, “Probably five?”

_“Fuck! I gotta hang up now. They’re getting closer.”_

“Okay, let me know when you’re—”

Mako hung up.

“...” she quickly sends one of her station mates a brief text explaining her situation before shoving her phone into her pocket. “Now then… how should I handle this.”

Peaking over the counter again, she’s glad that they seemed to be amateurs… or more like idiots? They haven’t made it over to where Korra was hiding, which was behind a counter in their break room, so she had a moment to plan things out. She finally reaches into her jacket and pulls her pistol from her gun holster. Cocking it, she brings it to her chest. 

“Now what to do, what to do…”

She pulls out her phone again and uses it as a mirror to confirm their locations.

“I could probably get three clean shots but the last two guys' positions would be the problem…”

Humming, she tilts her phone.

“But I gotta introduce myself and they’re probably all armed to…”

She taps the side wall of her trigger in deep thought.

“Okay I got it.”

She quickly takes off her jacket and discards her gun holster. Once it was hidden, she quickly places the gun behind her back and pulls down her shirt.

“Now I just gotta…”

She randomly kicks and knocks something over.

“What the? Who’s there!” One of the suspects shouts before jabbing his partner’s arm, “I thought I told you to check everywhere!”

“My bad.” He quickly cocks his gun before walking over towards where Korra was hiding. Once he makes contact, she yelps.

“Aah! P-Please don’t hurt me!” _Pretty sure they didn’t pat anyone down… nor did they take their phones away._

“Tch, it’s just a woman. Get up!”

Korra complies and acts like an innocent, helpless woman. The man ends up dragging her by her arm before shoving towards where the other hostages were huddled up in the corner.

“Don't try nothin’ funny and stay quiet and you won’t get hurt.”

She backs into the corner acting afraid, “O-Okay!” _Pssh, you wish buddy._

“If any of you move, you’re gonna face my little friend so shut up and stay down!” One of the robbers pats his rifle before pointing it at everyone.

A young lady yelps in fear.

“I SAID SHUT UP!”

The one with the shotgun cocks his gun and shoots upwards, right above where everybody was cowering. Everyone screams before falling silent in fear when the perpetrators aim their guns at them. As some of them prayed for their lives, Korra’s brow twitches.

_What the— shit you’re fucking crazy._

“Hurry and put the money in the bags!”

Korra’s mouth drops from completely being dumbfounded by these idiots. For one, not only did they seem disorganized, they also didn’t bother tieing their hostages up? Like helloooo, robbery 101, restrain your hostages. At this rate the cops are gonna get here before they finish nabbing the cash. And in the middle of a mall too? Come on, at least try to rob the bank downtown. At least that's more remote. She shakes her head.

_Let’s focus… gotta be patient and wait for the right time, I don’t need them to be trigger happy. Don’t move and you won't get hurt… too bad._

“Hurry it up!” The man screams in aggravation while pointing his pistol at the banker at the window.

He looks terrified as he quickly shoves money into a bag.

“...”

Korra continues to observe the situation. She kept her eyes focused on the perpetrators and waited for the perfect time. When the three closest to her were in close enough proximity, she quickly bolts up and grabs the one closest to her. Simultaneously pulling out her gun, she points it at the others.

“RCPD freeze!”

They seemed stunned.

“She’s a cop!”

“What the hell! You didn’t check her!”

One of the men clicks their tongue before aiming to shoot however Korra beats him to it and shoots his shoulder. She quickly tilts her head at the hostages, “Take cover!”

The hostages yelp before ducking down to the floor while Korra quickly trips the guy in her arm, pushing his body forward and hits the back of his neck with the hilt of her gun, rendering him unconscious. Falling forward, she quickly jumps ahead and dodges some gunshots. She immediately readies her arm and shoots two more suspects, the ones who were closest to the hostages before jumping behind a counter.

“Two more.”

“S-Shit!” The man with the rifle jabs his partners arm, “Fucking shoot her!”

He jabs him back before barking, “Don’t tell me what to do!”

Korra uses their argument against them and quickly bolts up, shooting one of them. He drops like the others out of commission before she calmly aims her pistol at the last man standing.

“Drop the weapon unless you want to get shot like your friends.”

She takes a cautious step forward.

He looks like a vein is about to pop before yanking the bag of money out of the teller’s hand. He immediately randomly shoots at Korra, making her take cover again. However this time, he runs towards the door making his escape. Once the shooting stops, Korra huffs as she peaks over the counter. 

“You gotta be shitting me.”

With a grunt, she looks at the hostages. “Tie them all up with their hands behind their backs. Check their bodies for weapons and then tie their legs. After that call the cops.”

Once she gets a nod, she runs after the perpetrator. “Dammit, remind me why they had to make a bank on the second floor again?”

…

Easily dodging a knife, Asami yanks one of Wong’s henchmen around and snaps his shoulder with a crack. He screams in pain and she kicks his back before straightening herself. Unamused by her opponents, she runs towards the second guy. He immediately throws a sad excuse of a knuckle bracelet punch and she deflects it before throwing back a hard punch. He falls back from the impact before Asami closes the distance and throws an upperward palm strike. Finishing him off, she quickly stomps the side of his knee making him scream in pain and fall to the floor. With the last man standing, she walks to him with a taunt.

“I thought we were going to have some fun?”

“You fucking bitch!”

Asami began dodging his barrage of attacks. She felt as if he was moving in slow motion when she slapped away his fist.

“Why you fucking slut!”

“...” _this is getting boring, I should stop wasting time._ “You know, they say the more they bark, the less bite they have.”

Asami catches his fist and pivots into his body. At their close distance, she immediately strikes his face with her elbow leaving him stunned. She quickly wraps her arm around his neck and yanks him downwards into her knee. At that he stopped talking and even moving for that matter.

“Now then…” 

She quickly texts a fax to the mall’s security on her burner phone before heading back to her position. But before she could get too far, she heard Wong screaming close by.

“Shit.”

Her plan changed again. 

“ _Where the hell are Gus, Blake and Ken?_ They better bring my kids or I'll have their heads,” he practically shouts before slamming one of his comrade’s heads against the table. “You have five minutes. _Find_ them or I'll sell you off instead.”

“Y-Yes sir!”

One of the goons was already in her path and they made eye contact. Asami blinks before seeing his eye trail past her.

_Shit._

This guy seemed like he was smart. “Who the fuck are you? What did you do to Gus, Blake and Ken!” He quickly pulls out a gun and opens fire.

Asami immediately drops to the floor to duck. She starts bolting off to cover and is annoyed by how good of a marksman he was. She manages to dodge a few more bullets but right when she is about to take cover behind a wall, she gets a shot in the arm. Gritting her teeth, she quickly runs to the closest stairway. When she is close enough, she hops onto a table before jumping onto the side rail. She could hear Wong’s goon in the background as she pulled herself up and sprinted up the stairway.

It was a good thing she was quick on her feet because she successfully escaped to a safe spot but unfortunately, the rest of his goons were on high alert. This included Wong himself and he began retreating.

“Where is that bitch!”

“Find her! Check the stores if you have to!”

The crowd began to scream and shots were fired.

*Back to the Present*

“Seriously what the hell is going on?”

Asami peaks over the ledge again but this time she’s astonished. 

“What the—”

“Get back here!” A familiar voice shouts.

She gawks at a woman chasing after a man with a duffel bag, which was spilling money, and her mouth finally drops.

“K-Korra?!”

She watches as her fiancé, who was on the other side of the floor from where she was camping, raise her gun.

“I said stop or I'll shoot!”

The man who was running turns and raises his rifle before shooting at Korra.

“Shit!”

Korra comes to an abrupt stop before ducking to the side. Asami’s mouth drops once again. _That's where the shots and screams were coming from?_

She facepalms herself before checking in on her target. _He’s getting away._

Asami looks up at Korra before looking down at Wong. She ferociously taps her foot on the floor. _That fucker better not shoot my wife._

Her eyebrow is twitching when she pulls out a bandana from her pocket. She wraps it around her face before standing up. 

“Fuck it.”

Korra was still hiding behind a wall for some cover. She tried aiming her pistol but couldn’t from the barrage of bullets. People were still screaming and running so she wasn’t in the greatest situations. 

“Beifong is seriously gonna kill me now.” She started checking things off as she waited for his barrage to stop.

“Opened fire at the suspects, let a suspect escape, suspect starts shooting at random, damage to multiple properties… hah…”

Frowning, she immediately perks up when she hears a heavy thud and grunt. She cautiously pops her head out to see some person… no some lady whacking her suspect in the head with a brick-like object. 

“What.”

Said lady looks over at Korra and they make eye contact. After a second, Korra raises a brow with a slight pout.

“Asami…?”

The lady turns before quickly running over to the ledge and jumping down to the first floor.

“What?!”

Forget about her _now_ unconscious suspect, Korra runs over to the edge and sees that lady perfectly safe and running on the first floor. Her mouth drops and she’s confused by what just happened.

“Who the hell was that?”

There were some screams down below.

“What the hell is happening?!”

From above, she could hear helicopter propellers. It didn’t take long for her to hear people in riot suits trudding in. Korra scratches her head before looking at her suspect. 

“I should first handle this and check up on Mako…”

As she disarms his weapon, she places the magazine into her back pocket and sets the rifle aside. She quickly ties up her suspect before throwing him over her shoulder. Reaching down, she grabs the rifle and proceeds to trudge back to the bank.

“I wonder who that was… she reminded me of Asami… hmm…”

…

Tires screech to a stop before a car slams against the cliff railing and breaks through it. The car immediately tumbles down the rocky cliff before crashing at the bottom. Asami drives by and rolls down her window to confirm their glorious death before rolling it back up and driving away. She immediately sighs while rolling her shoulder.

“This was more complex than it should have been… guess a car accident is the next best scenario.”

Her attention was quickly drawn to an incoming phone call, it was Korra.

Her brow twitches before she answers the call, “Hey Kor, what’s up?”

_“Asami hey, I just wanted to check in on you… you didn’t by chance… go to the mall like an hour ago did you? I was in a pinch and someone helped me and I could’ve sworn she looked like you…”_

She let out a quiet and dry laugh, _Of course she would recognize me…_ “Well yes and no? I bought some new jewelry but quickly left for an emergency meeting with Jinora.”

_“Hmm… but I could’ve sworn… her eyes and backside looked like yours. You sure you weren’t my angel in disguise?”_

“Korra…” she laughs warmly, “I think I would remember saving my lovely fiancé. If I was her, I would’ve made sure to break an arm or two so they wouldn’t be able to touch you.” _And_ _I would’ve snapped his arms and legs if I had time…_

Korra let out a beautiful laugh, _“Babe… that’d be bad if you did. Beifong would add the ‘use of excessive force’ to my rap sheet. I’m in so much trouble… anyways, I’ll let you go then okay? I’ll see you at home.”_

“Okay, stay safe. Love you~”

 _“I love you too,”_ she makes an audible kiss, _“See you soon.”_

Asami smiles before hanging up. She taps her steering wheel before heading back into town, “Now then…”

…

“Asami, baby I'm home.” 

Korra sets down her keys on the shoe cupboard.

“I'm in the bathroom.” _Dang, she’s home early._

Asami quickly tosses her the blood stained cloth from before into the trash. She scrambles to wash the blood from the sink and hides some of the first aid tools by shoving it in its box. She got home later than expected so there wasn’t enough time to clean up her mess nor patch herself up. This was all because she was busy giving the newcomer hell. Time is of the essence and his mistake could’ve caused much damage if it weren't for her.

“You've should’ve heard Beifong. She was practically screaming in my ears and sent me home early! Why am I the only one getting scolded. Mako was there too. It must've been because he’s—”

Korra walks in to see a large bandage wrapped around Asami’s arm.

“Sami! What happened? You’re hurt!” She’s frowning as she softly grabs Asami’s arm.

Asami laughs nervously, “Well… don’t be mad…”

“What? What’d you do?!”

“Well I…” she looked off to the side, _got shot in the arm._ “I had a little mishap in my workshop.”

Korra is less impressed as she turns her fiancé around and grabs her hips.

“It’s just a little scratch! Don’t worry about it,” she kisses Korra’s nose, “I was working under one of the cars and something dropped on me.”

With a sad sigh, Korra gives Asami a tight squeeze. “Sami…”

“Mmh?” Asami kisses her temple.

She grumbles into Asami’s neck, “Please don’t hurt yourself… I don't know what I’d do if something serious happened to you,” 

Asami snakes her arms around Korra’s back before tightly hugging her, “I’m sorry, I'll try to be more careful next time okay?”

“Mmh…”

They hug in a comfortable silence before eventually breaking apart. Korra cups Asami’s cheek before saying, “Have you eaten yet?”

Asami grabs her hand and kisses her palm, “Yeah, I had a light meal.”

“You wanna cuddle and watch some movers then?”

She smiles brightly, “Sounds perfect.”

…

With Korra in her arms, Asami slowly leans forward and gives her fiancé a peck on the lips. Korra happily returns the peck before glancing back at the TV. Asami lets out a content hum while rubbing her lover’s stomach. Before long, she locks her fingers together and hugs Korra's abs before engaging in a longer kiss.

“Mmh…” Korra pulls back with a wet pop and licks her lips. 

Smiling in content, Asami returns the factors and licks her lips before biting and tugging at her upper lip. She releases it before quickly sucking it with a wet kiss.

Korra grunts before turning into Asami more, “Are you really okay Sami…” she asks with her puppy eyed pout.

Asami raises a brow before shaking her head, “Kor, it's not like my arm is broken, it’s just scratched.”

“I don’t know… we probably shouldn’t have sex until it’s healed.” Korra softly grabs Asami’s injured arm.

This time Asami pouts, “Can we at least kiss the ? It’s been a long day and I could really use one.”

“Okay fine…”

With a victorious smile, Asami pulls Korra's chin to her face. “Atta girl...” with her eyes focused on her lover's lips, she slowly leans in for an open mouthed kiss. “Mmh… *kiss* mm… *kiss* Korra…”

Grunting, Korra turns her head and cups Asami’s cheek. They kiss repeatedly and their tongues swipe against another again and again. It didn’t take long for Korra to began moaning when Asami slid her hand down her abs and jerked her sex. She pants before thrusting her hips up and down, increasing their friction. Happily spreading her legs apart, she enjoys her partner’s affection.

Meanwhile, simultaneously pulling Korra’s face to her’s, Asami simply cups her vulva while sucking on her tongue. She rubs Korra's womanhood with vigor before briefly stopping and sliding her hand down into her panties. Once in contact with her wetness, she bit her lips before resuming their kiss and messing with her clit. Some moans after another, Korra eventually twitches in pleasure before turning her face away.

“Aah… Asami…”

Asami gives her fiancé's jawline a wet kiss before trailing her way down her neck. She gave Korra some affectionate nips before focusing on rubbing her swollen bud and slipping her fingers even lower. She teases Korra’s haughty entrance while beginning to fondle her breast.

“Korra… you’re so wet.”

One kiss after another.

“Your clit’s so swollen and hard.”

Korra lets out a haggard breath before mustering out a single curse word, “Fuck…”

“Baby… I could really use you in me…”

Asami bites Korra’s ear and slaps her clit before coming to halt. She cups Korra’s sex before running her slimy hands across her inner thighs. Kissing her collarbone she pleas, “Baby… please… I want you inside of me… you can’t?”

Korra pants before closing her legs. She gulps and gets up, “Bedroom. Now.”

With a victorious smile, Asami follows Korra to their room. She starts taking off her clothes along the way and scatters them across their condo until she is left bare. By the time they were inside their room, Korra quickly stripped down until she was naked before pulling out their favorite strap-on toy. She quickly shimmies it on and pours a generous amount of lube onto the shaft. 

Giving her new cock some pumps, she commands her lover. “Suck it.”

Asami felt that dominance in her lower half as she bit her lip. She felt numb as she kneeled down on her knees in front of Korra's proudly toned body. Making eye contact, she slowly runs her tongue up her shaft before wrapping her lips around Korra’s tip. Grabbing the back of her lover's thighs, she opens her mouth wide before sinking in.

Korra groans, “Atta girl…” she pets her hair, “take me in deep.”

One slurp after another, Asami began bobbing up and down. She deep throats Korra’s phallic before finally sucking up to the tip. Swirling her tongue around it, she gives the base some rough pumps using her hand.

“Oh baby… you’re so hard… please…”

“Hmm…” Korra began shuffling Asami back towards the wall, “What to do, what to do…? I still haven’t forgotten about this morning…”

Asami’s head rammed against the wall before Korra started rubbing her phallic on her face.

“You’ve been a naughty girl… first teasing me in the morning and then this? I thought I told you no sex.”

Asami was breathing hard, “But baby…” she wiggles her hips, “I can’t help it. You're so sexy…”

With a groan, Korra has had enough. She bent over and grabbed Asami by the neck. Giving her a quick kiss, she pulls up her lover so that she was standing before slamming her against the wall. There was a fury of hot and wet kisses until Korra grabbed Asami by her thighs and lifted her off the floor. Kissing her neck, she trails up to her lips. Moaning in bliss, Korra sucks Asami’s tongue and releases it with a wet pop. She urgently bites her upper lip before bouncing her fiancé up.

Asami yelps when she feels Korra’s dildo smack against her vulva. She steadies herself using her lover’s shoulders before Korra starts rubbing her shaft against her entrance. Whining in frustration, Korra kept on brushing past her vagina every time.

“Korra!” She let out a heavy breath when she sucked her ear lobe, “Stop teasing me!”

“Mmh… But I have to punish you for being so bad today.” She slaps Asami’s ass cheek, “Bad girls have to beg for it.”

“Baby… please! Please fuck me senseless!”

Korra hums in debate, “What should I do…”

Asami groans in frustration as she jerks her hips back and forth. She grabs her fiancé's choppy chestnut hair and yanks it backwards, “I want your _thick_ , _long_ , and _hard_ cock inside of me. **_Now_ **.”

Blinking in disbelief, Korra lost it.

Asami let out a shocked yet shakey moan when Korra plunged inside of her. Her insides were instantly stretched just like that and she felt how deep Korra was. She panted when Korra started thrusting and every time she did, her tip threatened to penetrate through her cervix. But, what really did it was how aggressive she was thrusting.

“A-Aah fuck! K-Korraah! Mm--so good!” Asami groans while clawing at her fiancé's shoulder.

Korra huffs as she roughly squeezes Asami’s ass. She was busy guiding her lover’s hips up and down her shaft while thrusting upwards and smacking against her wet mess. Letting out a hungry growl, she affectionately bites Asami’s neck before pulling her ass cheeks apart. She gives her lover a quick few thrusts before fondling her cheeks together.

“Ah! A-Aah!”

With a hard slap, Asami bucks forward, draping her arms down Korra’s back. She was already short breathed and spazzing from how deep and rough Korra was penetrating. Her legs felt like jello and she was going crazy from the angle they were fucking in. It only took until Korra began giving her slow yet deep thrusts when she realized she was in some pain. 

“Aah! F-Fuck! Fuck! K-Korra!” Her body spazzes as she winces, “B-Bed! I-It hurts! Aah!”

She wasn’t exactly lying. Not from having sex though of course, but from the position Asami had to contort her body against Korra’s. The bruise on her ribcage was reminding her that she was injured and the amount of strength she was using to hug Korra was also burning her bicep. She honestly felt limp and it wasn’t exactly the sexiest way to rid your lover.

Korra was in the middle of giving Asami’s breasts some kisses and giving her wet mess some rough bursts before slowing down to a stop. Breathing heavy breaths, she adjusts her hold on Asami by bouncing her up. Making eye contact, she supports her lover’s weight by firmly grabbing her thigh and lower back

“Sorry… you okay?”

Asami lets out some labored breaths while panting and slumping into Korra’s body, “Yeah… I’m fine… my body is just aching a bit, that's all…” she pecks Korra’s cheek. “Mmh… I like it when you’re rough.”

Gruffing, Korra’s lower half ached. She felt numb yet extremely aroused before carrying them both over to the bed. Once there, she kisses Asami’s plump lips before gently setting her down. Pulling out her shaft all the way to the tip, she props herself on top of her fiancé and grabs her knees. She teasingly slips the tip in and out before giving her a deep yet painfully slow thrust. 

“You wanna stop?” She leans forward to cup Asami’s cheek before sliding her hand down to her bandage which is now red.

Asami’s breathing was finally somewhat leveled, “No… I want you to continue.” She clamps her legs partially shut and hugs Korra’s body with her thighs, “I really, reallyyy want you to fuck me senseless baby.”

Korra bends down and props her arms between Asami’s aroused face, “You sure…? Your bruise is looking more… bruisey.”

“Pfft— Korra…” she grabs her fiancé's hands and gently kisses it, “I appreciate the thought but I'm being serious. I want you to fuck me until I pass out from too many orgasms.” She bucks her hips back and forth, “I'll even ride you.”

“...”

Asami runs the back of her hand down Korra’s cheek before grabbing a hold of her lover’s voluptuous breast. She fondles it for a hot second before saying, “Come on…. you know I always want to have sex with you. I wouldn’t say no unless all my bones were broken… please…? I'm really horny.” She bats her eyes with an innocent yet sexy pout.

Korra swallows hard before giving up, “Asami you… don't make that face for anyone else okay?”

“And who else would I make this face for??”

“That’s…”

With a teasing smile, she says “I'm kidding… come on,” she slaps her arm, “starting moving.”

“Okay okay geez…”

Standing up, Korra yanks Asami towards the edge of the bed. She grabs her thighs before slapping it affectionately and starts a slow, rhythmic thrust. She licks her lips before increasing the pace and reaching down to grope her lover’s breast. Thrust after thrust, Korra holds onto Asami hips while simultaneously twisting her nipple.

“Mmh… haah… does that feel good Sami? It doesn't hurt?”

Asami bit her lips as she kept an eye closed. “Aah… yeah it feels good… ah! You can… go a little— faster!” Letting out a loud moan, she held onto Korra’s arm while holding up her leg back with the other.

Korra grunts before increasing their pace. She quickly smacks and pounds Asami’s vulva as she perfectly slicks in and out with any resistance.

“Mmh… oh… Korra!”

Asami’s breasts bounce every time Korra bangs into her. Their hips were smacking against another and after a moment passed, instead of thrusting harder like she would normally do, Korra leans forward and brings Asami into a sweet kiss. Asami uses her good arm to grasp Korra’s head while the other is propped on the mattress, holding onto her fiancé's toned arm.

“Mm-mmh…”

It was a wet open mouthed kiss and Korra ate up Asami’s delectable lips, sucking her tongue and biting and pulling at her lower lip.

“Aah...fuck! Korra!”

Asami pulls at Korra’s hair and engages in a deep kiss. She groans in pleasure when Korra finally hits her favorite spot. Her body twitches in excitement before she pants out.

“Kor… *kiss* mmh! Yes! *kiss* r-right *kiss* there!”

Cupping both of her fiancé's cheeks, they engage in a rough kiss as Korra gives her concentrated slow yet rough and deep thrusts.

“Mmh— oh!! Aah! *kiss* So *kiss* good! *kiss* Mmh— I’m gonna— aah! *kiss* Cum!”

With one last kiss, Korra props herself up before talking in Asami's body. She briefly rubs her lover’s toned thighs before slipping out her dildo. Teasingly rubbing her shaft against Asami’s clit, she smirks at Asami’s wanton eyes before quickly slamming deep inside her loose vagina.

Asami lost her breath as she yelped.

“Aah—”

Her body jerks out of control. With a groan, Asami finally came back to her senses. They were lying on their bed and Asami was safely snuggling in Korra’s arms.

“Morning princess.”

Asami opens an eye before sinking back into Korra’s warmth. “Mrgh…”

“You okay? You blacked out?”

She was vaguely aware of that. Her lower half felt extremely wet and slimy and the fact that Korra’s dildo was still inside of her meant they were just fucking or just climaxed. Korra always had a thing about leaving her strap-on inside of her until Asami was the one who dismounted first.

“Yeah… I'm good.”

She lets out a satisfied breath as she closes her eyes.

Korra pecks the crown of her head, “So…”

Asami smiles, “So…”

“You still up for round two? I believe you owe me a ride.”

Asami snorts, “You didn’t seriously go there…”

With a toothy grin, Korra kisses her forehead. “I did, I wanna see you riding me that’s all.”

She slaps her fiancé's arm, “Korra…” giggling, she takes a deep breath before letting out a huff. “But I did promise…”

Asami pushes herself up before straddling Korra’s hips. She jerks her hips forward with a teasing smile, “You’re gonna have to beg for it.”

Korra immediately pouts, “Pretty please?”

With a flirtatious smile, Asami rises up before slamming down, “Only because you asked nicely.”

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hope you enjoyed the sequel! 😁 😁 😁


End file.
